dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * * Sergeant Kent * Officer Casey Antagonists: * "Dr." Twiddley Fairchild (fake doctorate, real monocle) ** *** Nosey, dwarf *** Herbert, ape *** Brutus, giant Other Characters: * Judge Thomas Wells * Lawyer Franklin R. Jones Locations: * ** Jones's Penthouse Apartment ** Old Castle On The Hill Items: * two s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle2 = The Devil's Dagger: "The Bus Explosions" | Synopsis2 = In Carterville, gangsters working for “Mr. H” (the current big crime boss, now that Jeff Marlowe is out of the picture) are planting bombs in the tailpipes of the city’s busses, wreaking havoc on the city’s transportation system, as part of his big and evil scheme for taking over the entire town. Wealthy playboy turned society reporter Ken Wyman is assigned to get to the bottom of this story; he proceeds directly to the Bus Terminal and right away catches a creep planting a bomb on a bus, chases him, catches him, and beats a confession out of him. The perp spills what he knows about a planned raid on the bus terminal, at midnight, and that “Mr. H” is behind it, and that the city’s subway system will be targeted after that. Wyman lets the thug go free, because the police would only get in his way. That night, Ken puts on his tuxedo, short opera cape, domino mask, and top hat, and he and his unmasked assistant Pat Gleason return to the bus terminal in the Speed Ghost. Very soon Mr. H shows up, with four henchmen. Working by lantern light, they break into the terminal and start planting dynamite bombs, all connected to a single fuse, then light it. The Devil’s Dagger severs the fuse with a thrown dagger, and there’s a melee. During the fight, Dagger calls Pat “Pat,” and Pat calls the Dagger “Mr. Ken,” twice, right in front of the bad guys, many of whom are still conscious at the time. The lantern gets broken and a fire starts, right next to one of the dynamite bundles, but the Devil’s Dagger yanks off his cape and smothers the fire. While that happens, the bad guys get away, and the cops arrive, but Ken and Pat make good their escape. The next day's paper carries a story about the break-in, and editor Burton wonders who the Devil's Dagger could be. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Editor Burton, Daily Blade * Pat Gleason, Wyman's assistant Antagonists: * Mister H ** four thugs Locations: * ** Bus Terminal ** Daily Blade Office Items: * Devil's Dagger's Dagger Vehicles: * Wyman's roadster | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle3 = El Carim: "The Lifters" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Gladys * James Antagonists: * The Lifters (Poke, 3 other thugs) Other Characters: * Mrs. Astor * Officer Casey Locations: * Opera House * Country's Largest Taxidermy Shop Items: * Mrs. Astor's tiara | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker4_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle4 = Minute Man: "Illyria's Robot Spy" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 Antagonists: * ** her flunkies Other Characters: * Colonel O'Hara Locations: * G-2 HQ * Army Camp * Illyria's Secret Base Items: * X-23 (Robot) Vehicles: * pilotless enemy bomber * Gen. Milton's warplane | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker5_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle5 = Capt. Venture and the Planet Princess: "Rocket-Tank of Gold" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Tazon, the Scientist Antagonists: * Leon, King of Djunga ** his fleet Other Characters: * Rolan Patrol Crew Locations: * Ice Planet ** Frigio's Palace * Planet Djung Items: * Leon's Physician's Life Elixer * Leon's X-Ray Telescope and Projection machine Vehicles: * Rolan Patrol Ship * Rolan Armored Rocket Tank * Leon's Flagship ** Djunga Battle Fleet (hundreds of space ships w/ disintegration rays) | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Kin Platt | Inker6_1 = Kin Platt | StoryTitle6 = Companions Three: "The Return of Hook Harrigan" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * ** Don ** Nifty ** Spike Monsters: * (man-eating) Grandfather Oyster Antagonists: * Hook Harrigan * Seena Locations: * tropical island Items: * Don's "Davis Gear" diving helmet Vehicles: * Companions Three's Sailboat | Writer7_1 = Buck Jones | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker7_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle7 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "The Menace of Blackie Moore" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Supporting Characters: * Mesquite Mike, deputy Animals: * Streak, Jones's horse Antagonists: * Blackie Moore, boss rustler ** Pete ** Al ** Slim * lynch mob Other Characters: * Mr. Ripley, rancher * Hank Chesley, rancher Locations: * Old West ** Big Savage County, *** Twin Bluffs *** Roaring River | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker8_1 = Mac Raboy | StoryTitle8 = Zoro, The Mystery Man: "Mystery At Manor Hotel" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Cheeta, Zoro's cheetah Antagonists: * large gang of hotel robbers Other Characters: * Mr. Archer, hotel manager Locations: * Mountain View Manor Hotel, at Lake Placid Vehicles: * Zoro's black roadster | Notes = * Buck Jones: Credit line says "Written and Acted by Buck Jones." * Bulletman and Bulletgirl call each other "Susan" and "Jim" out loud, during a fight with the Unholy Three. * Companions Three: Nifty gets head-konked unconscious with a club. ** Hook Harrigan was last seen in , in which he was called "Hook Harroday". The Companions tie him up, stuff him inside a giant oyster shell, and toss him into the ocean to drown. Seena is sent away with a warning. * The Devil's Dagger and his maskless assistant Pat are both quite careless about calling one another by their real names during a fight with Mr. H and his gangsters. ** The Devil's Dagger's "Speed Ghost’s" license plate is “71-19”. Nobody including the narrator actually refers to the Devil's Dagger's convertible roadster by name, in this story. ** Mr. H escapes again. * El Carim's illusion-casting spell: "BALLA BA DRACHU" * Minute Man gets head-konked with a stout branch, but it doesn't knock him out, or down. ** Villainess Illyria is thwarted, but escapes. * Zoro kills two more hoodlums with his sword-cane, and Cheeta kills another one. * Also appearing in this issue of Master Comics were: ** Full-page ad for ** Strange But True ** Larry Dean: "The Flyin' Fool Strikes Again" (text story) by Carl Formes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}